


so i need you to

by gayforroxane



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: from the weekly prompt thing!, just a lil drabble, mechanic eddie, richie's mattress is on his balcony, some classic tozier flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforroxane/pseuds/gayforroxane
Summary: past and past participle of catch: v. seize and take hold of; intercept and hold something that has been thrown, propelled or dropped; intercept the fall of someone; grasp or try to graspThe first Eddie saw the boy on the balcony, it was three o’clock on a Saturday and he was stoned out of his mind. The air was thick. The world seemed to tick and swish a little slow than usual. And there was a boy, on a mattress, sleeping on his balcony.





	so i need you to

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short, but i figured itd be fun to post here

_past and past participle of catch: v. seize and take hold of; intercept and hold something that has been thrown, propelled or dropped; intercept the fall of someone; grasp or try to grasp_  

The first Eddie saw the boy on the balcony, it was three o’clock on a Saturday and he was stoned out of his mind. The air was thick. The world seemed to tick and swish a little slow than usual. And there was a boy, on a mattress, sleeping on his balcony.

“C’mon,” Bev slurred and laced their fingers together, tugged him down the street. He didn’t move, his mouth halfway open, staring up at the third floor of the old apartment building, at the rumpled grey sheets and fairy lights wound through the bars, the curl of smoke drifting from the bed. Bill bumps into him, hugs from behind and pins his arms to his sides.

“Eddie!” Bill shouted and it’s too loud and right in his ear, but Eddie laughed anyways. Mike pulled him from Bill’s grasp and up onto his back, his huge, warm hands tight against Eddie’s thighs.

Eddie looked up at the sky, cocked his head and listened to familiar lyrics drift to him from somewhere.

It was the only time Eddie saw the boy on the balcony. Sometimes, when the shop was quiet and Bev was out getting lunch, he laid on his workbench and played The Milk Carton Kids. He thought about the kind of person who could sleep outside, who could play their music and make an outside space their space. Ben was kind of like that. It had taken weeks of waffling for Bev to finally introduce him, and she did, with pink cheeks and a big grin. He was tall and soft, with soft artist hands and a soft stomach, broad shoulders. Ben, Eddie decided, took take any place and make it his.

Three months after they met Ben, Bev invited them to a ‘chill-out kinda party’ at his place.

Stan rolled his eyes. “Christ, Bev, if we’re gonna get stoned, say we’re gonna get stoned.”

“You’re not getting stoned if you keep being a shit to Bev,” Eddie muttered, narrowing his eyes at the text that pinged across his screen.

_so i need you to fix my muffler_

It was from an unknown number with a vaguely familiar area code he couldn’t place.

_[who says i wanna fix your muffler?]_

_you’re a mechanic, aren’t you? My shitty jeep sounds like a mcfucking racecar and im not a racecar kinda asshole_

_[what ‘kinda asshole’ are you??]_

_The hot-for-mechanic kind?_

_[wow. original. ground-breaking. astounding.]_

_im sorry my originality is lacking get off my DICK_

_look, i might have stalked ben’s gfs insta and you’re hot as hell and apparently a good mechanic? I do seriously need my muffler fixed_

_or at least i think so_

_i know jack shit about cars_

_im gay and useless_

“Eddie!”

“What?”

Mike flicked his ear. “We’re going to Ben’s place, you in?”

“Right now?” Eddie glanced down at his phone, chewing on his thumb.

_dude please ill pay you_

_im pretty broke tbfh so im hoping for a friends discount_

_or i could just blow you_

A flush rose to Eddie’s cheeks. He shoved his phone into his pocket, crossed his arms and looked over at Mike, who was watching him expectantly. There was a smudge of tomato sauce in the corner of his mouth. Stan had had spaghetti for lunch today. Mike was gluten-free. Eddie smirked and pointed at his own mouth, laughing a little as Mike’s eyes widened and he went to wipe it quickly.

“Is tomorrow okay? After you lock-up, I mean,” Bev asked. She leaned forward and plucked Bill’s glasses off his face, sliding them onto her face. Bill reached over and took them off, poking her hard in the cheek as he went, sticking his tongue out when she gave lifted her middle finger, her eyes on Eddie.

“Should we bring food?” Eddie asked, smiling a little as his friends turned to him–

“Only if you make it,” Bill and Stan said.

“That seven-layer dip is–” Bev brought her hand up and motioned like she was jacking-off.

“If there’s any of that at Ben’s, Bev, please make sure I’m not there to see it,” Stan said mildly, shifting to rest his feet in Bill’s lap.

“You know she can’t taint your gayness, right?” Mike asked. “Like, you’ll still be the gayest dude I know if you saw a het couple making out.”

“Would I though? Would I really?” A smile tucked itself into Stan’s mouth and grew as the others’ groaned.

Ben lived in a tiny apartment on a familiar street in a familiar building, with someone named Richie none of them except Bev had met. It was late when Eddie came jogging up to the building, still in his work jeans and his Johnny Cash tank top, sweaty, his hair sticking up in all directions. Ms. Scott, from the local elementary school, was lovely, but chatty, and her old Toyota Corolla was ugly and barely working. It gave Eddie hell every time he saw it (at least once a month), no matter how much literal and figurative grease he’d put into it.

“Eddie!” He jerked and craned his head back, staring up at Bev. She was standing on the third balcony on the far right, bouncing a little on a mattress. Fairylights were strung around the rails and around the edge of the big sliding door behind her.

“Eds!” Someone crowed, standing up from the bed. They towered almost a foot above Bev and bent forward like a scarecrow to look down at Eddie. “Get your cute, mechanic ass up here! Stan’s busting out the weed!”

 

“Fuck, Eds,  _please_.”

Eddie pressed a wet kiss to Richie’s neck and pushed forward, ran soothing hands up his thighs and over his ass. Richie arched, whining as Eddie pressed flush against him. “Ugh, I want it, Eds, baby, please, please, please fuck me.”

Eddie laughed and pulled out, slid forward into Richie, smiling when long legs hitched up around his hips and insistent heels urged him forward.

“So pretty, Richie,” Eddie said, and he was only teasing a little. His cheeks were flushed pink and his mouth was bitten red and his pale, freckled skin was shiny with sweat. “You’re still gonna owe me a blowjob, you know,” Eddie continued, conversational. “For your muffler.” 

Richie made a noise between a keen and a groan, catching Eddie’s eyes with a half-hearted glare. “Could you just shut up and fuck me? Jesus fucking Christ, Kapsbrak, you’re–”

 

After three hours with Richie, he knew he wanted more. After three months with Richie, he hoped that he felt it too. After three years with Richie, he knew what it was like to meet the kind of person who could make anywhere their space. More than that - he knew what it meant to be made into a person’s space, a person’s home, to be caught in their floorboards and between their bed sheets. He knew what it was like to be a home.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on tumblr gay-for-roxane if you wanna!


End file.
